Display cases and display pedestals are used in residential and commercial applications to display prototypes, art, photographs, sculptures, memorabilia and other such items. Display cases typically enclose or surround an item for display while pedestals sit beneath an item in order to support an item a distance above a support surface, such as the floor or ground. However, since display cases and display pedestals are frequently used to display large works of art such as visual art and collectible art, many display cases and/or display pedestals are generally large and bulky. Consequently, it may be troublesome, space consuming, time consuming, and/or costly to load, disassemble, ship, and/or setup large display and pedestal units.
Furthermore, large display cases and pedestals typically require a large number of parts or pieces and, thus, the chances of the display case or pedestal case being rendered useless when a critical part or piece goes missing or breaking rendering might increase as the size of the display case or pedestal increases. Additionally, many existing display case units or pedestal system units only provide either a display case or a pedestal system, not both. Accordingly, a multipurpose display case and pedestal that may be easily assembled and disassembled is desired.